Prom Night
by CSIfan8686
Summary: GSR Song fic. A little piece off fluffy sweetness with a bit of smut thrown in. My first song fic, please let me know what you think, but don't be too harsh.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI or the song 'I Swear' by All-4-One.**

**This is my first song fic, so please be nice. **

**It's not great but I had to write it out otherwise I'd go crazy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Prom Night**

Gil Grissom is standing amongst his closest friends, and ex-colleagues, talking and laughing as they wait patiently for the ladies of CSI to arrive. The music has already started and there are people on the dance floor moving slowly to the music.

His flight landed two hours ago, after being delayed for three hours, and he broke all speed limits in order to arrive at Nick's with plenty of time to shower, shave and get ready. He even managed to spare ten minutes to iron his very creased tuxedo and have a drink with the guys before a black, Hummer limousine arrived to take them to their destination. He usually would've went straight to Cath's but she had agreed to open her house, to the ladies, for drinks before their limousine arrived.

He's just about to take a sip from the glass he's holding, when Nick swiftly gives him a nudge in the ribs and cocks his head towards the doors to the ballroom.

Gil looks in the direction Nick is pointing. He feels his heart skip a beat as he stands frozen to the spot, his glass of scotch, with ice, poised at his mouth.

His eyes widen with desire as he watches the group of women enter the ballroom, which has now fallen silent. Cath, Mandy and Wendy all look beautiful and they're all wearing dazzling smiles, but his eyes are fixed on the most stunning of women; Sara, his wife. His eyes move slowly up her body, starting at her black jewelled sandals then up over her long black gown, which hugs her curves so sweetly it's breathtaking. He then looks at her hair, which is straight with loose curls at the ends, before he finally looks at her smiling, angelic face. She's wearing the lightest application of make-up, with touch of shimmer to her lips. She looks radiant; positively radiant. To everyone else in the room it'll look like Sara is on top of the world, however, Gil knows better. He can see sadness in her eyes, behind her long black lashes, and he can almost feel her heart aching, and he knows why.

The Las Vegas crime lab has officially been named the second best lab in the country and to celebrate, the Mayor has organised an all expenses paid Prom Night for all members of the Police department and Crime Lab. The night consists of limousines, music, a three course meal and hotel rooms for guests who really want to make a night of it. He's even brought in CSI's and police officers from a different county so that all members of the Vegas team, plus their partners, can attend. Even Gil received an invitation, from none other than Conrad Ecklie, since his previous work with the lab helped to make it into the number two position. When Sara asked him if he could make it, he had to let her down gently, knowing that she was missing him as much as he was missing her. After all, they had been apart for more than ten weeks, the longest time since being married. A lthough she was disappointed, she knows that six thousand miles is a long way to travel for one night. He wasn't lying when he said that he couldn't make it, he had lectures booked all weekend. However, his schedule changed, so he phoned Cath, who then phoned Nick, to help organise him coming to Vegas, and Prom Night, for a few days, without Sara knowing.

Sara hasn't seen Gil yet, so he quickly ducks behind Nick and heads towards the DJ booth before heading to the mens-room, stopping for a second to watch as the ladies make their way over to the guys.

The guys greet the ladies with with smiles and kisses, telling each one how beautiful they all look.

"So, Sara..." asks Jim. "It's a shame Grissom couldn't be here." he smiles, trying to fake sympathy.

"I know, but it's a long way to travel for one night. Anyway, I'll see him in two weeks." she replies, trying to keep her smile in place. She then looks to the rest of the group, most of whom have dates. "I just hope none of you lovely people leave me standing all alone when a slow song comes on." she says, emphasising the words 'all alone'.

"Trust us, Sara." smiles Nick. "You won't be alone tonight, and I will save a dance for you, that is if you want to?"

"Nick, I'd be honoured." she replies.

"I'd like a dance too." chimes Greg.

"And me." smiles Jim.

"Thanks guys. I know they're pity dances but...I don't care." she laughs as she plucks a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter.

They all stand around talking and laughing, trying to make Sara forget that she's there alone, unaware that Gil is standing a few feet behind her, smiling.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman..." shouts the DJ. "I'd like to congratulate the Las Vegas Police Department and Crime Lab, for being named the second best department in the country."

His little speech earns cheers and wolf whistles from the crowd.

"Now, I'd like to officially start this fine evening with a request." says the DJ. "Is there a Sara Grissom here in the crowd?"

Sara's face turns bright red as the whole of her team, her family, start cheering and pointing at her.

"Guys, what's going on?" she whispers, mortified.

She's answered by a wave of shrugging shoulders.

"Sara, the gentleman behind you has requested a song and would like to share a dance with you." smiles the DJ.

"Err...no. I don't think so..." she stammers, without turning around.

"You don't even know who's asking..." replies the DJ.

Sara rolls her eyes and turns around, unprepared for what she's about to see.

"Gil..." she chokes out as tears fill her eyes.

She stumbles backwards in shock and Nick removes the champagne flute from her hand.

"Sara..." he whispers, smiling. "Sweetheart, will you dance with me?"

Sara can't believe what, who, she's seeing. He mind is screaming at her, telling her to leap into the open arms of the man she loves, but her legs are refusing to move. Her shocked expression slowly changing into a look of pure love and happiness.

"Gil..." she whispers, again.

Gil just stands there, smiling at her, awaiting her answer.

"Sara..." comes the DJ's smiling voice. "Would you care to dance with the gentleman who requested this next song?"

All she can manage is a nod of her head in reply.

Gil moves slowly towards her with his arms out stretched, desperate to take her in his arms and hold her, kiss her.

"Oh, Gil..." Sara cries and throws her arms around his neck.

Their embrace is met by a round of applause from the waiting crowd.

"Okay, guys. This song's for Sara and Gil." says the DJ.

The lights dim and soft music starts to play.

A few couples make their way onto the dance floor, Doc Robbins and his wife are one of them.

Gil lifts Sara's arms up around his neck before placing his around her waist.

No words are spoken, except song words, through the duration of the song.

Sara Gasps at his choice of song. The song which they both agreed on being their song, the song which was chosen as their wedding song.

_**I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky and I swear like the shadow that's by your side**_

He pulls Sara closer to him and places butterfly kisses to her face, before placing a tender kiss to her lips. Not caring that most of the people in the room are watching them.

_**I see the questions in your eyes I know what's weighing on your mind You can be sure I know my part Cause I stand beside you through the years You'll only cry those happy tears And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart**_

Sara's fingers dance across his beard and she touches his mouth lightly with her thumb, inflicting fireworks behind his closed eyes, before kissing him softly.

_**And I swear By the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there For better or worse Till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart And I swear**_

Sara's eyes are brimming with tears of love as she looks into his gorgeous blue eyes. She leans further into him and rests her cheek against his as her tears spill over onto his face. She can't believe that he's back here, in Vegas, even if it is only for a few days.

_**I'll give you everything I can I'll build your dreams with these two hands We'll hang some memories on the walls And when (and when) just the two of us are there You won't have to ask if I still care Cause as the time turns the page My love won't age at all**_

He smiles into her hair as they sway softly to their song. He can feel the pure love, which she feels for him, emanating from her body and seeping into his pores, into his very core. He smiles when he feels her goosebumps arise as his hot breath teases the delicate skin of her neck.

_**And I swear (I swear) By the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there) I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there (I'll be there) For better or worse Till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart And I swear**_

He opens his eyes, which have turned dark with passion, and looks directly into Sara's deep brown eyes. He places another kiss to her cheek before speaking, ever so softly, the words to the rest of the song, meaning every single word.

_**I swear (I swear) By the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there) I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there (I'll be there) For better or worse (better or worse) Till death do us part I'll love you with every single beat of my heart I swear I swear I swear**_

Sara didn't realise she was holding her breath until she started to see spots in front of her eyes. She releases her breath, her eyes still fixated on her husbands. Right now, this very second, she's fallen in love with him all over again.

They stood in silence, staring at eachother, for a few seconds.

"I've never loved you more than I do right now." she whispers.

"God, I've missed you, Sara. I love you so much." he replies.

Sara smiles as he laces his fingers through hers and leads her away from the dance floor.

"How long are you here for?"

"Forty eight hours..."

"You came all this way for two days?" she asks, unable to believe that he's actually standing there in front of her.

With his free hand, he lifts her face up to his and kisses her passionately.

"I came all this way for you, Sara."

As a loud rock starts to blast through the speakers, Gil guides Sara towards the rest of the group, stopping briefly to speak to Conrad Ecklie.

"Hey, Sara. Nice surprise?" asks Greg, as they reach their family.

Sara looks at Gil, smiling here Sidle Smile.

"The best." she whispers.

The rest of the night was perfect. Everyone talked, laughed and danced. Sara had a dance with Nick, Greg and Brass, as promised, whilst Gil made his way through the ladies.

After a lovely three course meal, with more champagne, they made their way out to the terrace, where Nick has pushed three tables together, so they could sit under the stars and have a drink.

Sara sat between Greg and Gil, her fingers twined through Gil's and rubbing her thumb in soft circles. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face, which grew even wider when she noticed the 'Come to bed' eyes which Cath and Vartann were shooting eachother.

"I don't want to be here, anymore." she whispers seductively in Gil's ear.

Gil groans in response, unaware of the funny looks he's receiving.

"Gil..." comes Cath's voice. "Here..." she throws an item towards him.

He smiles when a room key lands in his lap.

"Your room key. Sara gave it to me earlier to look after." she winks.

"Okay, I guess that's our queue to leave, dear." he smiles at Sara.

"Guys, please. You're putting bad images into my, already fuzzy head." whines Greg, his words slurring slightly.

Sara stands and pulls Gil to his feet.

They say their 'Goodnights' and walk through the hotel in search of their room.

Their mouths meet before the elevator door closes, they make out like teenagers, touching and caressing, until it stops on their floor. They quickly look around to find the direction of their room and when they find their bearings they continue the kiss, which deepens more and more with every second. Sara pulls away from him, gasping for breath, as they reach the door to their room. She reaches into Gil's pocket for the key and fumbles as she tries to unlock the door. She's highly aroused and she can't stop her hand from shaking long enough to open it. He cups her hand and guides the key into the lock, keeping hold of it even when the door opens.

Their mouths crash together again, this time with more fire, and Gil eases Sara backwards towards the bed.

She falls back on to it and pulls him down on top of her. He presses himself down, hard, against her, making her whimper into his mouth.

Her cry allows the perfect opportunity for his tongue to invade her mouth, thrashing against hers until she moans with pleasure.

His hands search for the zip on her dress and he slowly unzips her when he finds it. His hand slips between the silky fabric of the dress and the bare skin of her hips.

"Mmm...Gil..." she moans.

He slides the dress from her body, leaving her wearing only her bra and black lace panties, and admires the beauty of her. Her perfect curves, the few freckles dotted on her arms and the milky colour of her soft skin, all mind blowingly sexy.

"I'll be right back." she excuses herself and heads towards the bathroom. "Damn." she mutters, before reaching her destination

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I forgot my purse. I left it at Cath's by mistake and I need to freshen up." she whispers.

Gil moves towards her, half naked, and he takes her face in his hands.

"You look gorgeous, Sara. You don't need to freshen up." he whispers, before touching his lips to hers.

Sara feels her heart flutter.

"I...I...I have to." she stutters.

"Why?" he asks, allowing his thumbs to caress her cheeks.

"I'm...I'm nervous..." she blushes, avoiding Gil's eyes.

"Oh, honey. Why are you nervous?" he asks, slightly amused.

"Ten weeks, Gil. It's been ten weeks..." she all but growls.

Gil chuckles as he leads a hysterical looking Sara back over to the bed and lays her down on it.

"Well...we have a lot of lost time to make up for." he whispers.

He quickly removes his remaining clothes and positions himself himself next to his nervous wife. Their hands touch and caress eachother, so tenderly, yet so desperately as they reacquaint themselves with one another.

Sara moves Gil's hand down to her centre as she uses her other hand to tease him. She smiles when he grows in her hand and her body calls out him as dampness pools between her thighs. She places him at her entrance and reaches up to nuzzle his neck. Her mouth kisses his jawline, his beard rough, yet sensual, against her delicate skin.

He traces the outline of her body before he unclasps her front fastening bra. His mouth moves to her breasts and he stimulates each one in turn, slowly licking, sucking and nuzzling. His tongue runs over her nipples, making them painfully hard and she whimpers as she threads her fingers through his curly hair.

His hands move down her slender body, he pushes her panties down her legs before touching her most sensitive area. He uses to fingers to excite her, applying the right amount of pressure to make her body shudder.

"Need you..." she pants. "Need to feel you inside me..."

His head's spinning now, he's aching to be inside her, he needs to feel her surrounding him.

It takes all his strength not to plunge, hard, into her, his breathing becoming rugged

"Tell me..." he growls as he lifts her hips and aligns himself. "Tell me you love. Tell me how much you love me."

Sara smirks up at him.

"Since when do like being in control?" she whispers, loving this side of him.

"Tell me..." he growls, again.

His fingers are assaulting her, searching for that one spot, and he smiles lovingly, with hint of fierce, as she thrusts against his hand.

Sara breath is coming in sharp gasps now and she's struggling to control her breathing.

"Oh God..." she cries. "I love you. I love everything about you, your looks, your brains and much, much more..." tears sting her eyes as the love she feels for him overwhelms her. "I love the way you your body fits together with mine, the way you make love to me. And more than anything...I love the way thay you love me unconditionally."

Gil groans as he slowly pushes in to her, pausing to allow her walls to adjust to him. They sigh in unison and he leans down to place a kiss on her perspiring forehead.

"I love you, for the same reasons and many, many more. Everyday you give me another reason to love you." he whispers.

His mouth finds hers and he starts to move, slowly pulling out of her and pushing back in.

Sara rocks her hips against his long, slow thrusts and she moans into his mouth. She can feel him moving deep inside her, but she wants him deeper. She holds his waist and tries to pull him further into her, desperate to feel him before her release. He knows what she wants and he pushes a little harder, a little deeper, still careful not to push too hard. He's making love to her so tenderly, although he's always tender, this is something new.

"Aahhh...Oh, Gil..."

"You okay?" he breathes.

"So good. So close..."

He uses his left arm for leverage as his right hand caresses her breasts, her stomach and then her centre.

He's close now, too.

"Come with me, Sara." he whispers, against her cheek. "Let me feel you..."

He applies a little more pressure with his fingers and his thrusts become faster.

She can feel him pulsating inside her as she tightens around him. Fireworks explode behind her eyes as her head rolls back and animal like sound escapes her lips.

When he feels short spasms surrounding him, he can't hold on. A rumble starts in his chest and escapes his lips.

"Sara...Oh God, Sara." he groans, as he lets himself go.

She can feel his heat surging through her body, a heat so hot she feels as though she's on fire.

"Yes...Oh yes..."

Her body start to shut down and she clings to his shoulders.

"Mmm..hold me." she begs. "Please, please hold me..."

She feels him snake his arms under her shoulders as she writhes about wildly on the bed.

"I've got you, honey." he whispers. "Give in to it, Sara."

He's panting desperately.

Sara's body starts shaking, she loosens her grip on Gil and her body falls limp in his arms.

A few seconds later, Gil pulls out of her and lays down beside her as his 'come down' starts. He pulls her still shaking body into his arms and covers them both with the bed sheets.

He smiles as he hears soft purrs escaping her lips and starts to kiss her head and stroke her hair simultaneously, until she's back in reality.

"Hi..." she squeaks, a few minutes later.

"Hi..." he smiles. "How did you enjoy Prom Night?"

"Well...it was certainly better than I expected."

She starts to play her fingers over his chest.

"So...what was there to be nervous about? I'm not that bad a lover, surely?" smirks Gil.

Sara smiles.

"You are most definitely not a bad lover. I think the right word to use is...amazing. You're an amazing lover. You're an amazing husband. I couldn't ask for more." Sara slurs as sleep threatens to override consciousness.

Gil smiles at the boost his ego has just received.

They lay in silence, enjoying the feel of being so close to eachother.

"I love you, Sara Grissom." he whispers.

Sara cuddles further into him.

"Mmm...I love you, too, Mr Grissom. Thank you for being here."

"Anything for you, Sara."

He softly kisses her head.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night, Gil..."

**THE END**

**I know it's a bit naff, but I had to get the idea out of my head.**

**Review if you want.**

**I think I might write a Cath/Vartann version too.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lynne x **


End file.
